ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold! (season 6, 2017)
The 6th season of Hey Arnold! is to take place where Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie had left off, and it stars the voice talents from Mason Vale Cotton, Jamil Walker Smith, Francesca Smith, Aiden Lewandowski, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Gavin Lewis, Lauren Robinson, Olivia Hack, Ashley Buccille, William Wunsch, Craig Bartlett, Dan Butler, David Wohl, Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille, Baoan Coleman, Dom Irerra Wally Wingert, Mary Scheer, James Belushi, Cathy Moriarty, Rick Corso, Corey Burton, Connor Corum, Avriel Epps, Phil LaMarr, Rick Fitts, Shari Belafonte, James Keane, Elizabeth Ashley, Ice Cube, Nika Futterman, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton, Rob Paulsen, Mary Gross, April Winchell, Tom Kenny and Antoinette Stella. It is to air on Nickelodeon between 2017 and 2018. '' Voice Cast Members *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) *Jamil Walker Smith as Peapod Kid (voice) *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) *Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) *Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) *Laya Hayes as Nadine Lowenthal (voice) *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) *Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) *Nicolas Cantu as Thaddeus “Curly” Gammelthorpe (voice) *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices) *Elliot Gould as Rabbi Goldberg (voice) *Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons and Mr. Sawyer (voices) *David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices) *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki, Mrs. Berman, Nancy and Baby Oskar (voices) *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pataki and Don Reynolds (voices, taking over 1 character from the late Harvey Korman respectively) *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, Sheena’s Uncle Earl, Dr. Steiglitz and the Jolly Olly Man (voices) *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude and Iggy (voices) *Tom Kane as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Dom Irerra as Mr. Potts (voice) *Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka, Dino Spumoni and Mr. Hyunh (voices, taken over 1 character the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) *James Belushi as Coach Wittenberg (voice) *Cathy Moriarty as Mrs. Wittenberg (voice) *Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man (voice, also replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Corey Burton as Rex Smythe Higgins (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) *Connor Corum as Trevor “Chocolate Boy” Johnson (voice) *Quvenzhané Wallis as Timberly Johanssen (voice) *Phil LaMarr as Jamie-O Johanssen (voice) *Rick Fitts as Mr. Johanssen (voice) *Shari Belafonte as Mrs. Johanssen (voice) *James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) *Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Harvey the Mail Man (voice, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) *Jim Cummings as Jimmy Kafka (voice, replacing the late Richard Mulligan respectively) *Patrick Warburton as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Caesar (voice, also replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Gross as Sheena’s Aunt Shelly (voice) *April Winchell as Mrs. Patterson and Mrs. Horowitz (voice) *Tom Kenny as Mr. Horowitz (voice, replacing the late Michael Jeter respectively) *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) Trivia The characters will return to there original designs from the orginal series Season 6 Episodes *Episode 601: ''"Harold's 2nd Job at Green Meats"/''"A Brand New Oskar"'' *Episode 602: "Hard Work at the Comic Book Shop"/''"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times"'' *Episode 603: "Helga's Pet"/''"Hillywood"'' *Episode 604: "Substitute Teacher"/''"Olga Graduates"'' *Episode 605: "Olga Gets Married"/''"Phoebe Goes Missing"'' *Episode 606: [["Eugene's Pants"|''"Eugene's Pants"]]/[["The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"|"The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"]] *Episode 607: "Mom and Dad Know What Gerald Did 3 Nights Ago"/"Pigeon Man Returns" *Episode 608: ''"Baby-Sitting Again"/''"The Softball Game"'' *Episode 609: "Gerald's Haircut"/''"Stinktastic Voyage'''' *Episode 610: [["Arnold's Wonderful Life"|''"Arnold's Wonderful Life"]]/[["The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"|"The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"'']] *Episode 611: Fairy Tale Adventures. Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Reboot